detectivconanfandomcom-20200213-history
Wataru Takagi
Wataru Takagi (高木 渉 ,Takagi Wataru) is a police sergeant and detective from the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department's Criminal Investigation First Division. Background Wataru Takagi is a relative newcomer to the Tokyo Police force, having been a junior member by the time Shinichi Kudo first established his reputation as an impeccable junior detective. He first met Shinichi's alter ego Conan during the investigation of the murder of actress Isami Nagakura, accompanying Inspector Megure and helping to expose the trick with the identical rooms. Ever since his joining the force, Takagi (like so many of his other colleagues) has harbored romantic feelings for Miwako Sato. While Sato appeared to have taken a liking to him as well, Takagi was easily discouraged by the way she dealt with other male colleagues, including their superior Inspector Megure (though in that case it was more a daughterly affection to a father figure, since Sato's father had died when she was very young). In time, thanks to several severe incidents - and despite the interference of the other officers in the Department, chiefly Ninzaburo Shiratori -, their professional relationship grew more personal, and finally Sato and Takagi shared their first kiss after he had been hospitalized in the course of a difficult case. Personality While he is initially self-conscious and bumbling, Takagi is a dedicated member of the Tokyo Police Force and shows promise as a good officer as the series progresses. He is one of the officers who trusts Conan's judgment the most, listening to him at case scenes to find important evidence and sometimes even letting Conan take the lead in their investigation (the case with Miwako handcuffed to the wrong suspect in the bathroom being a good example). Takagi has a strong intuition and sense of justice, and is very honourable. He has a strong drive to protect others, partially based in his profession as an officer, and partially based on a self-sacrificing trait in his personality. He is always very polite, even when alarmed, and defers to the judgment of his partner Miwako Sato not only because she is his senior, but because he truly respects her. His hobbies are playing the maracas and following the international wrestling scene, being a fan of wrestlers such as Brusier Brody and Keiji Mutoh, and recognising a move that Ran does as the "Shining Wizard," a finishing move of Mutoh's. Plot overview Prior to Manga Appearances Actor's Apartment Case (Manga: 170-172; Anime: 102-103) Takagi makes his debut in the Manga series. Treadmill Murder Case (Manga: 208-210; Anime: 146-147) This is the first case to show detective Takagi’s romantic affection for a female police officer. It serves as an important turning point in the plot of Detective Conan, as it marks the beginning of one of the most significant love stories in the entire series. In this case, Takagi is tasked with the mission of recording the Detective Boys' testimonies regarding the events at the Blue Castle. Just as they're about to begin, the children notice his untidy clothing and wonder if he doesn't have a girlfriend. Agasa offers to introduce to him his cousin's granddaughter, but Takagi awkwardly declines, stating that he has already had someone that he likes, right before detective Miwako Sato enters the room. Takagi keeps blushing, and his unnatural manner in front of Sato makes the Detective Boys think that she is really his girlfriend. However, both of them denies that this is true. Takagi wonders why Sato didn't go to assist Inspector Megure in the bank robbery case, and learns that the bank manager, together with his wife, will arrive at the Police Headquarter. Sato asks Takagi whether he has heard anything from her friend Yumi. He silently recalls Yumi's words, about what Sato told her when she was drunk, that the person she likes is someone from the first investigation division, who may very well be Takagi himself. The bank manager, Keizo Masuo, comes by himself and decides to call his wife. During the phone call, Takagi and the others suddenly hear the wife's scream. He, Sato, Conan and Keizo rush to Keizo's house and find his wife's dead body. The person to be in charge of this murder case is Inspector Ninzaburo Shiratori, a police officer who has just been promoted recently. When Sato sarcastically suggests that Shiratori may as well consider her "a possible wedding match", Takagi misunderstands and begins to suspect that the person whom Sato said she has feelings for is none other than Shiratori. He keeps thinking of unreal scenarios with Shiratori and Sato being together, and isn't able to fully concentrate on the case. Later, with the help from Conan, the trick and the identity of the killer are uncovered, and the case goes to an end. After turning down the invitation of Shiratori, Sato invites Takagi to go out and have ramen for dinner, to which he accepts happily. Unexpectedly, a drunken Megure comes up and asks them to go for a drink with him at the bar, and Sato immediately approves of the idea despite the invitation to Takagi earlier. Because of this, Takagi suddenly suspects that Sato's love interest is in fact Inspector Megure, and declines the offer. The case ends with a depressed Takagi lying on the table and being unable to do anything, even though he still hasn't taken the Detective Boys' testimonies yet. Innocent Suspect Case (Manga: 231-233; Anime: 156-157) Sato's Father Case (Manga: 267-269; Anime: 205-206) Police Escort Murder Case (Manga: 296-298; Anime: 240-241) Sato's Omiai Case (Manga: 328-330; Anime: 253-254) Parade Bomber Case (Manga: 366-368; Anime: 301-302) Serial Bomber Case (Manga: 369-373; Anime: 304) Missing Ring Case (Manga: 404-406; Anime: 358-359) Takagi's Last Case (Manga: 450-452; Anime: 390-391) Jewel Robber's Suicide Case (Manga: 484-486; Anime: 401-402) Group Date Kidnapping Case (Manga: 511-514; Anime: 431-432) Fake Wedding Case (Manga: 535-537; Anime: 449) Sato's Ring Case (Manga: 576-578; Anime: 487) Hammer Man Case (Manga: 625-627; Anime: 530-531) Whistling Killer Case (Manga: 670-673; Anime: 534-535) Overnight Deadline (Manga: 804-808; Anime: 681-683) The Life-Threatening Broadcast of Love (Manga: 804-808; Anime: 681-683) Takagi is kidnapped by a mystery man misunderstanding he is Wataru Date who makes his daughter suicide. Police officers including Superintendent Matsumoto and Inspector Megure find their way to save Takagi with Conan's help. Sato saves Takagi on time before the bomb under him exploded. Relationship analysis Miwako Sato Wataru Takagi and Miwako Sato His affection for Sato is a driving force of his character development. While his insecurity and comical outside interference regularly get in the way, he slowly manages to win her heart through his dedication, honesty and sincerity - traits Sato had also admired in her late colleague Jinpei Matsuda. Sato finally kisses Takagi after he has been severely wounded while protecting others. Conan Edogawa Takagi has come the closest of any of the Division One members to finding out Conan's true identity. In the Tokyo Tower Bomber Case, while they waited for the elevator bomb's clock to run down to give the final clue to stop the greater crime, Shinichi, as Conan, told Takagi that he would answer Takagi's questions about his real identity "on the other side." Thus far, Takagi is the only character who does not already know Shinichi's secret identity to bluntly ask Conan, "Who are you, really?" Detective Chiba Takagi and Chiba always work together on murder cases. Chiba is also the only male officer in their department who has had no obsessive crush on Sato, and in fact supported Takagi in his romantic endeavors on several occasions. Wataru Date Date was Takagi's mentor and close friend who passed away in a traffic accident. As the pronunciation of his name was the same as Wataru Takagi's, Takagi and Date were nicknamed "the Wataru brothers" (ワタル・ブラザーズ). Name origin Takagi's full name and kanji comes directly from his voice actor Wataru Takagi. Created for the anime, the character was originally an unnamed police detective, but during one recording session Chafurin (Inspector Megure) read the line "You, what's your name?" to the character, and Takagi adlibbed the response "It's Takagi, sir!", and he has been referred to as such ever since. Gallery A87dd12a6059252d9784bf94359b033b5ab5b917.jpg Episode 535 - Sato and Takagi kiss.jpg Screenshot-(2819).png Dbc2b651f3deb48fb432884ff01f3a292cf578fb.png Detective-Conan-Anime-Wallpaper-487.jpg 75878 157709974264070 2103773 n.jpg Wallpaperbvow1225356404.jpg 10628288 860438347309276 2640907970280174794 n.png 151059 162540020447732 5219741 n.jpg 402360 308223112563642 2075195598 n.jpg Greed8.png Butterflycore458976.png 533979 447423531959378 1061051954 n.jpg 537200 528298080544539 1762255023 n.png 275px-TV Episode 681-683.jpg 98a0be99a9014c085c5968310b7b02087af4f44c.jpg 11strikerdd840db30f2442a7ce664484d043ad4bd01302ff.jpg Da9c912bd40735fa2ef5d82d9f510fb30e2408a5.jpg Ac4057da81cb39dbb0910fc2d1160924aa183050.jpg Metropolitan93762.png 11striker4980b119ebc4b74568830f37cefc1e178b8215d4.jpg Metropolitan957.png Metropolitan953.png UFO876545356765.png 286a3b6d55fbb2fb0d461c864e4a20a44723dcbd.jpg Metropolitan952.png Fdd092eef01f3a295253405a9825bc315d607c0b.jpg Metropolitan949.png Metropolitan911.png 605bafec8a1363276c1451a7908fa0ec09fac729.jpg IMG 3740.png IMG 3741.png 0742a1efce1b9d166629d3f5f2deb48f8d546438.jpg C7843cf33a87e950bfb99bf811385343faf2b478.jpg Trap87654356 (4).png Takagi imagining being a family with Sato.jpg Takagi and Sato.jpg Sato Takagi interupted.jpg Takagi_and_Sato_EP206_(1).jpg Takagi_and_Sato_EP302.jpg Takagi_and_Sato_EP432_(2).jpg Takagi and Sato are on a stakeout and nearly kiss when they are interrupted by Conan..jpg Takagi_and_Sato.png Takagi_and_Sato_Movie_4.jpg Takagi_and_Sato_Movie_10.jpg Takagi_and_Sato_Movie_17.jpg Takagi_and_Sato_Wedding_Poster_-_Lupin_III_vs._Detective_Conan_The_Movie.jpg Takagi_and_Sato_EP449_(3).jpg Police_Romantic_Relationships_Promotional_Pic.jpg Op27-10.JPG Takagi and Sato EP568.jpg References * All text on this page is taken from Detective Conan World Wiki. Category:Polices Category:Tokyo Polices Category:Homocide Division Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Detectives